DE 102 36 361 A1 discloses a distribution board connection module for telecommunications and data technology, comprising a housing, in which input and output contacts are arranged such that they are accessible from the outside for the purpose of connecting lines and cables, the housing being formed with a cavity, in which at least one printed circuit board is arranged, the input and output contacts being arranged on the opposing end faces of the housing, the input contacts being associated with an input side, and the output contacts being associated with an output side, the input contacts being in the form of at least two opposing rows of contacts, and the output contacts being in the form of at least one plug-in connector. The input contacts are in this case in the form of connector modules, which have contact elements which each have an insulation-displacement contact and a fork contact, the latter being used to produce the electrical and mechanical contact with the printed circuit board. One possible design for the connector modules is described in DE 102 57 308 B3.
One disadvantage of the known distribution board connection module is the fact that the connector modules can only be isolated from the printed circuit board again with difficulty, which makes it more difficult, for example, to replace printed circuit boards.